Ancient Times
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: This is a backstory for the wizards' yami in the Harry Potter series that my best friend and I made. It is set in the medieval times. it shows what each person went through in their life. Through hardship, they grow stronger. Their pasts are intertwined with each other's in one way or another. They are destined to band together in order to fend off the darkness that awaits.
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE STORY OF A WOLF TAMER

**A/N: Alright, this is another harry potter/yu-gi-oh crossover. This is a backstory one. It's kind of similar to Sands of Time with the background idea, but it's for a different group of yami. It's just the concept of the two stories are similar. That's the only thing. Anyways, I won't keep you guys for long with my notes. Let's get onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh and their characters.**

**We only own our OC's.**

**Our OC's are Isabella, Julianna, Beatrice, Cecily, Felicia, Alan, Lawrence, and William.**

**We will also be using our usual OC's that we normally use. If you want a list, then I shall tell you. Our OC's are Rakknar, Akane, Ash, Night, Temara, Terra, Katon, Kain, Cleo, and Spirit.**

**Ancient Times **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STORY OF A WOLF TAMER **

There was a girl with long black hair that goes down to her back with a silver band around her forehead. Her eyes are hazel. Her skin is a bit pale. She wears boy's clothes. This consists of a tunic and shorts though she has a few dresses she doesn't like wearing them. She has a hunting knife. She was living with her family. She lived with them for some time before it happened.

"Mother, what's wrong?" The girl known as Isabella asked.

"Bell.. I'm glad you came." The weak reply of her mother said from the bed.

Isabella rushed to her mother's side. She noticed her face seemed pale. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were dilated. Bell was worried for her mother's health. She had heard of the illness that had been coming over many inhabitants of their village.

"How are you doing today?" Bell asked, sitting on the chair next to her mother's bedside.

"I'm fine." Bell's mother replied, but was clearly just trying to be strong for her daughter.

Bell knew perfectly well that her mother was far from fine. She laid a cool cloth on her mother's forehead. She had noticed beads of sweat appearing. She knew the fever was coming on again. She sighed, wondering if things would ever get better. She knew her mother and the rest of her family was under the illness. It worried her at the thought of losing everyone she cared about.

"Mother, have the others been alright?" She asked, concerned as she had been out hunting when the illness had broken out.

"I-I'm not sure. I haven't been able to see them as of late. Maybe you should go check on them." Bell's mother managed to say in response.

Isabella felt a little saddened. She knew the strength was dwindling in her mother's body. She knew sooner olater that her mother would perish from this savage illness.

She did as her mother suggested her to. She went to where her brothers were. She knew they would be in the same place. It made finding them easy enough. She looked over their flushed faces. Their bodies seemed to show the bone. She shuddered at knowing they used to be strong and well built. Now, they were just shells of what thye used to be. It had gotten to them first before their parents. Her brothers had it worse than anyone else in the household. It was a miracle that she never seemed to catch it. She had been near it multiple times, but never had the illness herself. She still feared and worried over her loved ones. She knew they did not have much time left.

"Sis? Is that you?" The weak voice of her youngest sibling asked.

"Yes, it's me." Isabella replied softly as she went over to where he lay.

"What's going to happen to us, Bell?" He asked, his gaze which showed uncertainty bore into her hazel eyes.

She was a little unsure of what to tell him. She didn't want to say it bluntly. She couldn't. If she told him something else, it might not ease his mind.

He was waiting patiently for a response. He knew it was hard for her to tell him this sort of thing. He would wait until she found the right words to say.

"Well, you might not live past this if it keeps this up. I fear that you and the others might not be able to survive this." Bell replied softly, tears forming in her eyes but she tried to blink them away.

"Don't worry… If we do die, then you'll still be alive. You'll be able to carry out what our family is truly known for." He said, his eyes showing understanding and love for his sister.

Bell nodded. She knew he was right. She knew what he had said was probably true. She sighed upon knowing this. Some of the tears in her eyes trailed down her cheeks. She didn't want them to see her in such a state. She knew she had to be strong for everyone. She wiped at her eyes with the back of one of her hands.

Her brother's eyes then closed. She knew that would be the last time she heard his voice, and saw his kind gaze. She noticed her other brothers had also done the same. She almost cried in her sorrow from the loss. But she couldn't yet. She had to get out of the house then. She couldn't stay here any longer. She had the silver band which she had had since she had first been brought into this world.

She hated that something like this parted her from her family until she too parted the world of the living. She knew it would be a long time until her spirit went to the afterlife.

She couldn't think these thoughts right now. She needed to get out of there. She knew she couldn't take anything with her besides the belongings on her as well as the weapons she always kept on her. She always had her hunting knife. She had others of course, but this one was different. The one she kept in a hidden part of her clothing was silver with the family crest upon it. Those who knew her family as well as their position would know her if she stepped into a different part of the community with the blade. It was a reason she kept it hidden. She didn't want to cause any attention or a scene just because of what her family is.

She could hear voices ahead. She hadn't noticed them before because she had been deep in thought. They didn't sound like anyone she recognized. She figured they were probably raiders who had heard about the disease. The raiders probably wanted to take whatever they could from the estate.

She sneaked around the hallways to make sure she didn't come across any of them. She heard someone nearby. She quickly hid in one of the rooms until the person had walked far away from where she had been. Bell stepped out after a couple of minutes or so. She walked to where one of the hidden passageways were. She entered it. She made sure that it closed behind her so that no one could follow her path. She grabbed the bottom of one of the torches that was there at the passage's entrance. She was well accustomed to the darkness, but she grabbed it anyways since she thought it might help before she reached the forest.

Isabella walked for some time until she reached the end of the passageway. She pressed her ear against the cool stone. She didn't hear anyone outside which was a good sign. She tentatively opened the exit. No one was there outside. That meant the raiders were probably still scouring the interior of the building. That gave her time to run away from there into the deep forest.

Leaves and other foliage whipped past her in her flight from her home. She hated having to leave the dead bodies of her family there without a proper burial. She had to. She had no choice but to flee.

She heard a few growls ahead of her. She wasn't afraid. She would be able to fight if necessary. She stopped after she was a good distance away.

She panted for breath. She had been running for so long. Her legs felt sore. She sat against a tree. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. She soon regained her breath after a little amount of time. She looked around herself to get her bearings.

A creature nudged her. She looked to see it was a wolf. It was kind of large with thick black fur. It had crimson red eyes.

Isabella was not afraid of this wolf. She felt oddly safe with it near her. She wondered why though. She had always been out in these woods. She knew that creatures like this majestic wolf lived here. She had just never been confronted by one before. She wondered what it was doing here. She had a feeling it was meant to find her.

She outstretched a hand to the wolf. The wolf licked her hand. She felt something else though. She felt a strong bond with this wolf.

"_**You remember me, don't you?" **_The wolf asked softly in her mind.

Isabella merely nodded in response. She had remembered the encounters with this particular wolf always watching her when she was out like this. She hadn't been confronted directly until now.

"_**Come with me, Bell. I'll take you back to my pack. I know what has happened from our bond. I hope I can be of some help." **_The wolf said, offering her back to the girl to climb onto.

Isabella climbed onto the wolf's back. She held on tight to her fur. The wolf began to move off to where the pack was. She had a feeling she would be able to help the girl.

The two finally reached where the rest of the pack was. The wolf who carried Bell went to where the Alpha was.

"Rakka, I have brought you the girl you wanted." The wolf said.

"Good.. I can tell that she has been through hell. Mind letting me know what happened?" The voice of a man asked from the shadows.

"W-Who are you?" bell asked, uncertain of this new person.

"Oh? Me? I am Rakknar Shade.. I am also known as The Ancient Shadow. This is my pack. Safia found you. I've had her keep a watch on you." He replied calmly.

"But why?" The girl asked, wanting to know the reason why these things were meant for her.

"Because, I am to train you dear Isabella." Rakknar said as he stepped out of the shadows.

He had shoulder length obsidian black hair with bangs that hung low enough to sometimes fall into his eyes. His eyes were a fierce and deep scarlet. His skin is skeletal white. He wears all black for his clothing which consists of a muscle shirt, pants, and a cloak.

"Train me for what?" Bell inquired.

"To be a Wolf Tamer."

**A/N: Chapter one, complete! I hope you guys liked this first installment. It's just something I thought would be interesting to have this sort of background for our new yami. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day depending on how much I get done. Until the next update, Ja Ne…**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: TALE OF A SECRET HUNTRESS

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter. I hope those who read the first one enjoyed it. I think this is a pretty good one to do. It's fun doing this sort of thing where it's character's backstories. Anyways, I won't bore you too long with my notes. I'll let you get onto the chapter.**

**Ancient Times **

**CHAPTER TWO: TALE OF A SECRET HUNTRESS **

A girl was out in the woods. She had been out for qute some time. She has very curly ginger hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes are emerald green. She has fair skin. She wears the normal clothing for a girl of her place in society. Though sometimes she wears a tunic and a bit of armor though many people don't see her in it. Many thought of here as just a noble girl. Oh, how wrong they were. She was more than that.

She had a sword strapped in its scabbard at her side. It had the form of a dragon emblazoned on the sword as well as its sheath. The pommel of the blade had a silver crystalline stone. She had a few daggers that were dipped in poison. She made the poison herself with specific herbs. She has a pouch on her other hip that holds all of her herbs. A few vials line the belt on her waist. In the vials, are different extracts of poison she has gained from various creatures. She also had a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back for long range. The arrows were also dipped in poison like her daggers. The one she put on her weapons was lethal. It wasn't some poison that would be slow effecting on someone. It was straight to the point. If she got a clear shot at the heart or another vital organ, it would be a clean kill.

She had been on a mission that day. She was to assassinate one of the beings that came into the town she lived in. This creature used to ravage her town. It tore through everything. It always took someone with it when it left. She was after it to rid it off from its tirade.

Juliana did not know she was being watched when she had prepared all of her equipment. She had a feeling, but she didn't bother turning to see who it was since she had the task at hand to deal with.

She went out to the creature's lair. She was on guard. One of her hands stayed on the hilt of her sword. She still had that feeling, but didn't care about it right now. She needed to get this mission done first.

She heard a growl come from the shadows. There was no light in the cavern. The only thing that seemed to glow was the golden leer of the creature's eyes. It made her shiver, but did not shake her from her position.

"What brings you here, fair noble maiden?" The being hissed.

"I was sent here by my people." Juliana said, lying through her teeth but hoped the creature could not detect her deceit.

The creature let out a laugh. I had not been received by such a prey before. It gazed at her slender form once more.

"You are older than you look." It stated simply.

Juliana merely nodded in agreement. She watched the eyes carefully. Though those golden orbs ensnared her. She feared she had been detected for what she truly was. Though that penetrating gaze did not waver from her. She shifted on her feet a little. That stare unnerved her.

"What is your intentions here?" It asked, its forked tongue slipping out to swish in the air as though it were tasting the emotions coming off of her.

"Come over here, and I'll show you." Juliana replied, her determination showing in her emerald eyes.

The being smirked. It would have fun with this one. It crawled forward on its legs. Its massive form emanated power. It gave off a dark yet demonic energy.

She wasn't frightened by this. The thrill of the hunt exhilarated her. It was one of the things she enjoyed.

The creature now stood in front of her. It took to its somewhat humanoid form. It had flowing honey gold locks which went to his shoulders with piercing crimson eyes. Its skin was tanned. It wore no shirt. Its muscles rippled with its strength. It looked down at her. It held a malicious intent in its eyes. It seemed to be male from what it appeared.

Juliana took a step back. She thought back to what she had been told of this…thing in front of her. She had a feeling it might not have been the best idea to go at him directly. But what other option did she have? She stared up at her with her unwavering gaze.

"So, this is what you truly look like?" She finally asked.

"Yes, did you expect something else?" He taunted with a smirk crossing his lips.

"No, not at all." She replied calmly, her hand tightening on the hilt of her blade.

"Did you come here to die or be mine?" The being asked with an untamed wildness in his aura.

"What do you think?" Juliana asked, taking another step back to get some distance between her and him.

His lips came into a smirk once again. He knew what her intentions were, but he had some of his own. He stepped forward. His arms were outstretched as though to invite her to him.

Juliana was captured by his gaze once again. She couldn't break from whatever spell he had over her. She struggled, but knew she couldn't take it for too long. She felt one of her feet go forward, and then the second. After a few steps she was in his iron hard grasp.

"I'm glad you came to your senses. I knew you would come to me." The being mocked with a hint of seduction.

She involuntarily shivered. She would not show weakness to whatever he was. She couldn't look away from him as she felt it hard to breathe. She tried to draw a breath but it was difficult as it felt as though a fire were raging war inside her.

"Do you feel that, young one?" He murmured as his head lowered until his lips were mere inches from hers.

"Y-Yes.." She managed to gasp out.

"That is my power raging through you… It is meant to consume you,, but I would hate to get rid of such a lovely thing…. Maybe I will keep you alive for a while…" He mused.

She gritted her teeth. She struggled against this unknown energy. It felt like it reached to the very core of her soul.

"You are bound to me.. My life is yours, and your life is mine." He told her.

"No…" She hissed through clenched teeth as she broke free of him.

He merely laughed at her. He knew she would not be able to break the bonde he had forged between their souls.

"You were sent here to kill me, weren't you?" He asked casually.

"Yes.." Juliana reluctantly replied.

"Well, it seems you failed… And you're now bonded to a demon." He said with a faint smile.

"Who said I was here to kill you?" Juliana asked with a smirk of her own as she put an arrow to the string of her bow and fired with accurate aim at the serpentine drake behind him.

The demon turned around. He had narrowed eyes upon seeing this dragon kit.

"It is dead." She said simply as she stepped past to bury her sword deep inot the throat of the drake.

It was clearly dead. She pulled out an empty vial. She filled that and a couple or so others with the venom. She put them back int oehr pouch. She kept a few on her waist that held the other viles filled with various other poisons from other creatures.

"It was merely fate I met you and unfortunate to have have bonded with something like you." Juliana said dryly.

"But I cannot leave you now." He said as he vanished for now.

"I know that." Juliana said with a sigh.

She wasn't sure what she would have to do about this. She was a little uncomfortable with having a demon following her around in the shadows. She noticed the movement in them. She knew that it was him.

"I still don't know your name." Juliana said.

"I am Vale." The demon replied from where he was.

She nodded. She skinned the drake. She put the skin into her pouch. She removed the creature's talons as well. They and its scales could prove to be useful for many things. She put them all in her pouch. It was put in a separate compartment for these sort of things. She had many compartments in her pouch for different things in her profession.

She then walked out of the cavern. She heard a surprised gasp from the right.

"Who is there?" She asked, her hand going straight to the hilt of her sword and took it out.

A little girl came out of the bushes. She was smaller than Juliana. She did resemble some of her sister's features.

"Lilly?" Juliana asked, putting her sword away as she noticed it was her younger sister.

"I-I didn't mean to spy on you." Lilly stammered.

"I know, but what did you see?" Juliana asked.

Lilly was uncertain of what to tell her older sister. She had seen and heard everything that had went on in that cave.

"I-I saw everything." The girl finally replied after a few long minutes.

"I can't have you tell anyone about me being an assassin. I can't have our parents or anyone else knowing. Can you keep this a secret between us?" Juliana asked, kneeling down so she was at her younger sister's level.

Lilly shook her head. She would have to ler their parents know. She couldn't keep something this big quiet.

"Lilly, if you don't keep quiet, I will deal with that little boy you like." Juliana threatened.

'_I had no idea you could be so brash with your own younger sister.' _The demon said with a laugh in the young assassin's mind.

'_Shut up, and let me continue.' _Juliana snapped at the demon who quietened after that.

"Lilly, I can't have _anyone _finding out. I trust you understand that." Juliana said, her expression pleading for her younger sister to know this and to do as she said.

Lilly thought this over for a while. She did have something hanging in the balance if she told anyone. She knew that she couldn't let her older sister take the one she had started feeling the start of love for.

"Fine.. I won't tell anyone." Lilly told her.

"Do you promise this?" Juliana asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone." Lilly vowed.

"Good… Head back to the town. I will come back in a while." She told her before her little sister scurried off.

There seemed to be another who had watched everything from the beginning of the cavern to now. She looked in the direction of this new person.

Before her stood a tanned man with sandy blonde hair that was in a pineapple fashion with it standing up in every single direction. His eyes were lavender with flecks of crimson. He held a millennium object in one hand. It seemed to be some sort of staff.

"I have watched everything. I want to further your training, Juliana." The man told her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, standing in an offensive stance in case she needed to fight.

"I am Malik Ishtar. I am the King of Assassins. You took the oath of our profession, but there is more you must learn. Come, and I shall show you what you will be taught." The man known as Malik replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I have something that you will be given at the end of our time. Rest assured the people of your town do not know of this. They would never understand our kind." Malik said with a slight narrow of the eyes.

"That's true.." Juliana said in agreement.

"Will you come with me, Juliana?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." She replied.

"Good….. Let's go then." Malik said before they vanished into the shadows.

**A/N: That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I know I did writing it. To me, I think this chapter was awesome. That's merely my opinion though. Until next time, Ja Ne…**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: THE STORY OF A WARRIOR

**A/N: Alright, so here we are at chapter three. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I know I am. Anyways, I won't keep you at my notes for long. Let's get onto the story…. Shall we?**

**Ancient Times **

**CHAPTER THREE: THE STORY OF A WARRIOR **

A girl stood in a room. It was her brother's room. She was worried for his helath. She knew he was growing ill from the disease that had been spreading around the villages. She has short, chin-length dark brown hair and black eyes. Her skin is a bit tanned. She wears a tunic and some armor. She has a sword and a shield. She has a few scars on her body as well.

"Sister…." The hoarse voice of her brother croaked from the bed.

"Yes, Isaac?" She asked.

"I…need you to do something for me before I die." The boy in the bed replied.

"What is it?" The girl known as Beatrice asked as he stood at the side of the bed near her little brother.

"I need you to take my place as a warrior. I am in no condition to do so." The boy gasped out.

Beatrice was a little skeptical about this. She was a girl, and girls weren't allowed to become warriors. The thing was, she couldn't let Isaac down. She had to do as her little brother wanted her to. She could always guise herself as a boy. She knew how to do it. It wouldn't be too hard to fool people into thinking she was a man.

"I know you can do it, my sister." Isaac whispered.

"I won't let you down." She told her firmly with a determination in her dark eyes.

"Good, and give it everything you have. I know you have a strong spirit. I have no doubt you will prevail. I will see you again at some point. For now, I must part from this world onto the afterlife." He told her softly.

"I know." Beatrice said as she laid a hand on his forehead whilst his spirit left his body for his next life.

Beatrice sighed. She would have to prepare for the upcoming training she would have.

She went to her quarters to get herself ready. She undressed from her usual garments. She had borrowed some of her brother's clothing for this purpose. She used bindings to hold her breasts back so that her chest would be flat. That way no one would be able to tell. She dressed in a form fighting black tunic with purple tights. She had her sword in its sheath at her side. She knew she would learn how to use more than just that in the training that lay in sotre for her.

When she was out, people didn't know who this new person was.

"Halt! Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"I am Bernet." The one who was Beatrice in disguise.

"Oh.. Ah, yes I have been waiting for you Lord Bernet. You are the last son of this household to be recruited as a warrior." The guard said as recognition hit him of what this man was here for.

"Yes, I am." Bernet replied calmly.

"Come, we will need to get you on your way." The man said as he lead the warrior to where he would be departed on his way to begin the long journey.

After a couple of years or so, Bernet returned to the home that was left a long time ago. People still lived in the village. They were happy to know that he had returned.

"You have come back." One of the people said.

"Yes, but I must tell you something." Bernet's voice turned back to its normal feminine quality. "I am not the person you thought I was. I guised myself as this. My youngest brother was ill, and died shortly after I left. I took his place. I am Beatrice. The lady that once used to live here, but left to fulfil my dying brother's final request."

The woman who had heard this revelation nodded in understanding. The people of that town were understanding to what had happened. They had known of this, but had let the Lady Beatrice do so in order to do what she sought out for. She was now a seasoned warrior. Though she was now a Guardian to the princess. She had only come back for a short visit before returning back to the palace.

"Will you be returning at all?" The woman asked.

"No, fair maiden. I will not be returning. I must get back to the Palace." Beatrice replied as she gave a quick pardon before taking her leave.

Beatrice climbed onto her stallion. She was adorned with chain mail and armor. She had a sword strapped to her side with a pitch black scythe strapped to her back. She had many daggers on hand. She was known to have learned many different types of weapons from her tutor who still followed her now.

"You are on your way back, aren't you?" The voice of her tutor asked.

"Yes, I must return as soon as I can." She replied.

"Alright then.." The female replied.

"Mistress Katon, will you continue my training there?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, I will. There is still much you must learn." The woman who was an Egyptian known as Katon, the Weapons Mistress, replied to her apprentice's question.

"Good.. I am glad that you will be. I want to know more of the weapons you use as well as others." Beatrice told her as she continued to ride on her stallion.

"And you will." Katon promised.

Beatrice nodded. She knew that her training was far from being complete. She still had much to learn. She was eager to learn more of the range of weapons she could master.

"How far is it to the Palace from here?" The Weapons Mistress asked as she rode on a red mare.

"At least a few days." Beatrice replied as they rode side by side.

"Alright then." Katon said calmly.

The two rode for quite some time. They didn't stop at all. They wanted to get back to do what must be done. The two had much more than what had already been understood to venture upon. There were more ranges of weaponry to explore. The two would do it together. And that, was only the beginning.

**A/N: I know this one was a bit rushed and all. It's not like the others though. I kind of did a time skip in between the time she went to become a warrior to when she returned. I did that instead of saying what happened. I thought it was a good idea to do so. This chapter was ok, but not bad. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next update, Ja Ne..**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: THE STORY OF THE PRINCESS

**A/N: And now, to the fourth installment of this story. This should be interesting.**

**Ancient Times **

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE STORY OF THE PRINCESS **

A woman walked through the gardens of the royal palace. She is the princess, and the only heir to the throne. She has golden blond hair and Sapphire blue eyes. Her skin is fair and she wears very elaborate and nicely decorated clothes. She wears a gold tiara with some gemstones in it. She had been given attempts from noble men at courting her, but had been uncertain about the choice. She really didn't like the life of royalty. It stressed her out a lot with everything she had to do. She had to keep the peace in the kingdom.

She had been walking for quite some time, until she was confronted by one of the servents.

"Lady Cecily, you are need in the courtyard." The young servent girl told her polietely.

Cecily sighed. She knew this was probably another pitiful attempt at courting her. She hadn't taken a fancy to any of the suitors that fancied her. Though she thought it was merely for her looks and wealth that they sought her to agree to courtship.

She hesitantly went as the servent girl had told her. She went to the courtyard of the palace. She noticed someone was waiting for her, but she wasn't sure who it was.

"You have returned." Cecily said softly upon seeing the warrior who did have a soft spot with the princess.

"Yes, I have. I could not go that far from you, sweet Cecily. I must be vigil if I am to protect you." The warrior said.

"What took you so long?" Cecily asked as she took a step towards the warrior.

"I had to finish my training. There is still more I must learn, but my tutor will be staying here as well." The warrior said with a light smile crossing her lips.

"As have I." The voice of another woman said from behind the princess.

"Oh, you're here too." Cecily said in relief upon hearing that voice.

"You're the only one who knows my secret, Princess." The assassin said with amusement flashing in her emerald eyes.

"I know, Juliana." Cecily said.

"Where have you been?" Juliana asked.

"I was out in the gardens. You know how these things get to me." She told her best friend.

Juliana nodded in understanding. She knew that things became very stressful for Cecily, but knew the girl was capable of dealing with everything.

"How many suitors have come to visit you?" Beatrice inquired.

"Too many." Cecily replied with a sigh of annoyance at the question.

"I know." Beatrice said as she knew how the princess felt about all of the men falling for her.

"The thing is, I doubt any of them are truly in love. Most either want the money of the treasury or just for my looks. You know I want someone that will take me for me and nothing else." Cecily told them as the three women stood in the courtyard.

"I know. Hopefully someone like that will come along." Juliana said.

'_**Do you really know how likely that is? It's not as easy t ofind someone like that.' **_The demon commented in the assassin's mind.

'_I know of this. Is there a reason why you spoke up, Vale?' _ Juliana inquired.

'_**Just to give some advice.' **_Vale replied simply.

Juliana didn't really believe him that much, but she kind of had to since she had no choice with him. She inwardly sighed at this.

"Is something wrong?" Cecily asked upon seeing her friend's closed off expression.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She replied with a light smile.

"That's good. I want to go to my quarters. I need a rest from all of this." Cecily said.

The two women nodded in agreement. They understood. They would leave the princess to whatever it was that she needed to do.

Cecily made her way back to her room. She hoped she dodged any suitors that wanted to stop her from getting to where she wanted to go. She walked with a wary pace. She kept on the lookout for any person she didn't want to come across.

She kept her gaze to the ground. She wasn't feeling like talking at the moment. It might bring more trouble than she needed at the moment. She went into her chambers. She sat down. She sighed in exhaustion from everything. She knew the day hadn't even ended yet, and she was supposed to get a special visitor later from what her servants have told her. She wondered who this mystery person could be. She knew she shouldn't be getting another suitor, but she had to hope against the forces that lurked in the world that they would give her good fortune.

She relaxed a little. She was glad to be away from everything. She caught something moving in the shadows.

"Is someone there?" Cecily asked.

There didn't seem to be an answer until after a few moments.

"So you're Juliana's best friend, aren't you?" The hiss of a demonic voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes, but how do you know of her?" Cecily asked, her form tensing at the sudden voice.

"Oh, I know many things about her. You could say….we're bound to each other." The demon said with a smirk from where he hid in the concealment of the shadows.

Cecily was a little confused. She wondered why this…thing was speaking to her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had a feeling whatever this was is a danger to most people. She feared for her best friend. Though not knowing exactly what the being wanted, she couldn't exactly fear for her friend.

"Is there a reason why you come to speak to me?" The princess asked.

"Yes, I merely wanted to see what you were like. Not as hot headed as my partner…. But you aren't that bad." The demon said, showing his approval.

"Is that all?" Cecily asked.

"For now, yes. I will leave you. She needs me, so maybe I shall speak to you later…" Was the last words of the demon before he vanished from that place back to where Juliana was.

Cecily laid back on her bed. She took a few breaths. She knew all of this was going way too fast for her liking. It felt like the world was moving faster than her, and she couldn't do anything to slow it down. It frightened her somewhat upon knowing this. There wasn't much else she could about this besides trying to cope.

After a while, she was summoned again. Cecily rose to her feet. She hurried off to the throne room. She knew she would have to conduct business with the visitor there.

Once there, Cecily rose to sit on the throne. Her Royal Guardian, Beatrice, sat next to her and Juliana sat on her other side.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in.." Cecily called out to whoever it was on the other side.

The person who came in, was someone she wasn't sure about. She didn't know the man.

He was tall. He had black hair with red or pink at the tips with gold bangs. His eyes were amethyst with flecks of crimson. His skin was tanned. He wore the garb of a Pharaoh with a puzzle attacked to a chain around his neck. The puzzle was made out of gold.

"Who are you?" Cecily asked the stranger.

"My name is Atem. I am the Pharaoh of Egypt." The man known as Atem replied.

"I am Cecily. I am the Queen of this kingdom." She told him calmly as she watched him stride over to stand in front of the throne.

"I have noticed that." Atem said as he faced her.

"What have you come here for?" She inquired of their visitor.

"I am here for you. I wish to train you in a few things, and to give you something you may find useful." Atem explained, offering a hand to her.

Cecily looked to her two noble women. The two nodded her to accept. They had a feeling he was connected to their tutors.

"I know that my court has made contact with others as well as your friends to learn from us and gain the psudo items. I am here to give you this, Cecily." Atem said as he held out a silver puzzle on a silver chain which he placed around her neck.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Cecily said to stand up to kneel in front of him.

He motioned for her to rise. While he did like those who followed him as well as his people kneeling to him, he didn't want someone of equal class doing that to him.

"You do not need to kneel in front of me, princess." Atem said with a slight hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"Alright." Cecily said as she rose back to her feet to sit back on her throne.

"I will be here with the members of my court." Atem told her.

Cecily nodded. She was going to enjoy having them here in her palace. She had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.

**A/N: Alright, that's it for this one. I hope you guys liked it. It wasn't too bad. There was some mention of girl on girl which is possible to happen. Until next time, Ja Ne…..**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: TALE OF A DRAGON TAMER

**A/N: Welcome to the fifth installment of the story. I will keep this short. I know you all want to get to the story. We're pretty much almost done with the individual pasts, and then the plot shall thicken. There's at least three more after this one. Anyways, enough of my talk. Onto the chapter!**

**Ancient Times **

**CHAPTER FIVE: TALE OF A DRAGON TAMER **

There was a girl with very pale blond hair that goes down to just below her shoulder blades. She has pale blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a simple dress that is nothing really special. She is albino. That's how pale her skin is. She wasn't liked by many people for that fact alone. She lived in a small village. It wasn't large, but there were still people around who thought she was just a simple girl. Oh, how wrong they were. She was much more than a simple noble girl.

Felicia sat outside her home. Her legs were crossed as she was in deep meditation. She was disturbed upon hearing a sound nearby. She wondered what it was. She stood to her feet. She felt a stone hit her from behind. She whirled on her heels to see one of the other nobles who had thrown the first stone.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the fool who dared throw something at her.

"To get rid of you, freak." The boy replied.

"I am no freak. You're just a bully who doesn't want to understand something that's different." She retorted.

"No.." The boy said, backing away from her angry stare.

"Yes, now get lost you fool." She hissed as she walked away back to where she had sensed the other thing that wasn't this pathetic boy.

Something was calling to her. She stepped forth until she came to where she found some sort of creature's claw attached to a chain. It seemed to be the power that was calling to her. She bent down to pick it up. It was made of silver. She put it around her neck. The claw went down inside her shirt.

She noticed the boy from before was watching her.

"What are you still doing here?" Felicia asked, not facing him.

"What is that you have there?" He inquired.

"None of your business." Felicia replied as she dashed off to where she could be alone from boys like him.

"Really?" The boy asked, making a move as to swipe the demon claw from her.

Felicia took a step back. She hit him with the back of her heel in a round house kick.

"Try that again, and you'll have more than just sore balls." Felicia warned.

The boy was doubled over in pain from being kicked in his groin. He hadn't expected something like that from her. He knew he would have to be careful from now on. He limped away from her. He knew she was nothing but bad news.

Felicia sighed in relief. She was glad to be rid of him for now. She went back to what she was doing. She looked around, noticing one of the dragon pups had come to take her to the pack. She followed the dragon pup to the adult dragons. One of them lowered so she could climb onto the back of the dragon. She climbed up. She positioned herself so she would be secure when her friend rose up into the skies. She always liked being able to ride on the dragons. It always felt like to her whenever she was with them that they were her family.

The dragon she was on flapped his wings. After a few moments, they were air borne. Felicia held on tight to the dragon to make sure she fell off. Though she had complete trust in them. She knew if she had ever fallen off, one of the others would catch her.

"Do you want to go higher?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah.." Felicia replied.

Upon that response, the dragon rose higher in altitude. It wasn't too high to become freezing cold, but it was near it. But if they did get that height, Felicia would be warmed by the dragon's body.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the dens. You remember where they are right?" The male dragon asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Felicia replied.

The dragon that carried her as well as the others headed to their respective dens on the Cliffside. Only winged creatures like themselves would be able to reach a place like this. The male dragon landed. He let her climb off onto the ground of the inner cavern where the rest were.

"Thanks for the lift here." Felicia said.

"No problem. Ready to head to where the others are?" He asked.

"Sure." Felicia replied, excited to go see the others and care for the dragon eggs.

The two went off to another cavern. Allf of the cavarns were connected to each other. They went into a cavern which held the dragon eggs and pups.

He led her to where one of the piles of eggs were. He wanted to give her a few things.

"It is your time to raise some of the eggs. I will give you some to look after. Many may want them, but I know and trust that you will keep them safe." He told her.

"Alright. I will do my best. They will be safe as long as they are in my care." Felicia vowed.

"I know they will." He said softly.

"How many can I take?" Felicia inquired the dragon.

"You are to take five of the eggs that have been selected for your care." He replied.

"Ok, thanks." She said as she stepped forward to take the five egss.

"Place them in your bag for now. I don't want anyone to notice them at first. They will keep warm in your bag as well which they will need to be." The dragon instructed.

She nodded in understanding. She put them into the bag that was slung across her shoulders. She rose back to her feet. She knew she would be able to easily take care of them. She was happy to know that the dragons trusted her so much as she did with them. She had never trusted anyone before until she had met the dragon kin.

"Thank you again. I will make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands." Felicia told him.

"I know. Shall we head back? Or would you like to stay here for a little while?" The dragon asked her.

"We should stay here until later." Felicia replied.

And then, she stayed with the dragons for a few years. It was better than being around people for her. She felt more at home, and they felt more like a family than anything else. She had watched over the five dragon eggs that had been given to her. A few had hatched into drakes. She cared of them like a mother dragon would. They looked to her like a mother. Only two of the eggs had hatched in the couple of years she had spent. The other three were still on their way to getting to that point. She sighed in contentment as the two dragon pups were curled on her lap.

"Do you miss your life before this?" The male dragon who had given her the eggs asked from the cavern entrance as he watched her like he always did.

"No, I don't." Felicia admitted to him.

"I'm glad the pups look to you like a mother. I think you will be an excellent dragon mother if you were one." He said as he admired her from where he was.

"I know. I look to them like they are my own pups." Felicia said with a soft smile.

"Will you need help raising them? You will need someone to teach them to fly." He asked.

"Are you suggesting you want to be their teacher? Or something else?" She asked in a teasing way.

"Maybe.." He replied with a light chuckle.

"What are you saying then? Felicia asked, raising a brow.

"Well…." Sunai said, walking towards her which made the pups growl.

"Relax, my pups." Felicia said softly, soothing them to know that he was nto a threat to either of them.

The two dragon pups relaxed. They knew this new dragon, well new to the pups, wouldn't harm them or their mother.

Sunai reached down to lick her cheek with his black forked tongue. He gazed at her with a soft admiration which held passion for the dragon tamer.

Felicia blushed. She had a feeling she knew what he meant. She had grown a strong bond with Sunai. She had a feeling it would grow stronger with what he seemed to be implying to her.

The two pups growled happily. They were glad their mother would be happy with this dragon. They had a feeling he meant well which gained their approval.

"I can't leave the pups alone though." Felicia murmured, fearing someone might take them.

Sunai laid down. He curled up around her. She leaned back against his warmth that seeped into her. She rested her head on the scaled back. It didn't hurt her since she was used to feeling the way a dragon was.

"Then I won't leave you." He said softly.

She felt something poke against her butt. She rose a brow at the dragon. She had no idea he planned on mating with her. She wasn't afraid of the idea. Actually, she was a little excited but still relaxed.

"It doesn't have to be directly in your heat. Just inside you shall do the trick." He told her gently.

"Ok.." Felicia said, gently moving the pups who obliged so she could remove her panties and hike up her dress.

She sat back down. The pups moved back onto her lap. They felt they would need to comfort her when the pain came from what the elder dragon had in mind.

She looked down at her pups. She gazed with a loving tenderness. She grimaced at feeling the pain of Sunai entering her rear entrance.

The two pups growled softly. Their sounds soothed, and relaxed Felicia. She gave the two an appreciative look.

It was over as quickly as it started. Felicia put back on her panites, and smoothed down her dress. She stroked Sunai's head.

"Did you like that?" He growled softly.

"Yes.." She replied as she sat back down against his back with the pups.

"They'll need to know how to fly soon." Sunai said.

"I know, but why now? They're not old enough." Felicia protested.

"Are they?" He asked.

"Yes.. I can tell, and I have watched the other dragon pups being raised. They weren't put to the test of flying only a year or two after being born." She replied calmly.

He nodded in agreement after some time. He knew she was right. He just wanted to make sure they knew how to fly before the two went off again. They would need to in order to start Felicia's destiny.

**A/N: Alright, finally done with this chapter. It took me at least three days to write this one. To the readers, a new crossover will be out in a little while. It may most likely either be posted later tonight or tomorrow. I just thought I should let you know. Anyways, enough of my notes. Until next time I update, Ja Ne..**


End file.
